Here Lies A Man
by Lilia1998
Summary: It was the usual afternoon; bright, warm and a tad windy. Spain had come back home from work when he suddenly remembered that he had to buy some flowers for his special person. He quickly changed his direction to town and towards the flower shop. Probably a one-shot.


**Made this from a post I saw in my news feed lol**

**Since I have like writer's block and can't seem to type my next chapter of "My Mind Says No But My Heart Says Yes", why not do another fanfic?**

**Even this small fanfic took me some time to type and I could hardly sleep xD**

**So it took me like approximately 24 hours**

**I hope you guys enjoy it! I don't know whether I'll make it as a full story or a one-shot**

**Meh**

* * *

It was the usual afternoon; bright, warm and a tad windy. Spain had come back home from work when he suddenly remembered that he had to buy some flowers for his special person. He quickly changed his direction to town and towards the flower shop.

"Let's see... Which flower should I buy today?"

Then, a vase full of sunflowers caught his eyes. For awhile, he was in a state of awe. It was stunning. The rather golden hue of the petals shined beautifully under the Sun. Spain's lips slowly curled up into a smile and chose those flowers to be given to his beloved.

The florist was quite generous today. She had asked the Spaniard what kind of wrapper he wanted and free of charge. Well, just the wrapper. At a small moment, Spain's expression turns into a very tender and gentle look. The florist couldn't help but smile as she looked at him. His smiles were always so contagious. The Spaniard shook his head when he realised that he was lost in thought for a bit there. He looked at the florist with a wide grin and asked;

"Do you have the Italian flag?"

The florist tilted her head a bit in confusion but nodded soon after. She wrapped the flowers with a wrapping that were decorated with Italian flags scattered all over. She had also tied them with a ribbon striped with red, white and green. Amused with the wrapping, she gave them to the dark haired man and smiled. Said man smiled back and took them from her, paid the flowers and left with a satisfied heart.

Spain had arrived at a vast area covered in lovely green grass. They were gracefully swaying as the wind blew gently. A tree was idly standing perfectly in the wide vicinity. The Spaniard chuckled to himself as he remembered a small memory.

"_Oi! Tomato bastardo! Hurry up! The sunset'll go away if you don't!"_

_Spain chuckled as he looked at the boy in front of him, running up the hill._

"_Si si, Romano! Calm down! Boss will be right behind you!"_

_The dark hair man couldn't help but smile when he saw the boy grinning ear-to-ear as he looked at the sunset .It was something that they would usually do if Spain was home. Spain loved it. Every minute._

The Spaniard took a deep breath and sang a song with a small smile. Nostalgia slowly took over him as he bit by bit walk near the tree.

"_Bastardo, I'm taking some of your tomatoes before I leave."_

_Antonio turn around and saw his former colony pointing at his basket filled with all of his ripe, fresh red tomatoes and already putting some in his bag. He chuckled a bit._

"_You would still take it even if I said no, Lovi."_

_The now grown man just rolled his eyes and put more tomatoes in his bag._

"_Yeah, whatever."_

**"You are my sunshine... My only sunshine..."**

_The door of the Spaniard's room was abruptly opened by a strong force but, it was just his dear Italian friend._

"_Oi España! I heard you were sick!"_

_The said Italian was panting and a small frown was on his face. Antonio couldn't help but notice that _he_ was concern about him._

_Antonio could only weakly smile and said;_

"_It's just a fever, Lovi. Nothing serious."_

"_Jerk! Fever can kill people too you know!"_

_The Italian was fuming but the Spaniard could only just smile. His dearest former colony who was always angry was here _worried_ about him. The dark haired man couldn't help but chuckle softly._

_His former colony's brows furrowed when he heard Antonio's quiet laugh._

"_What are you laughing about, tomato head?"_

"_Oh, nothing, Lovi."_

He giggled to himself, remembering that sweet memory. Spain took in the wonderful smell of the sunflowers. Sugary scent filled his senses. No wonder Russia loves sunflowers so much. They are simply beautiful.

"**You make me happy, when skies are grey..."**

"_Feli! Guess who came to visit!"_

_Antonio ran happily towards the familiar Northern Italian. When the said Italian turned around, Antonio suddenly slowed down when he noticed a rather sorrowful smile on the always happy Italian that he knows and loves .But of course, Feliciano is never sad. Maybe it was just his imagination. Maybe._

"**You never know dear... How much I love you..."**

_The dark haired man continued his track and went to Feliciano, giving him a hug. It was only after awhile that the other man returned the hug but there was hesitation. The Spaniard slightly pulled away from the hug and looked at his Northern Italian friend with a smile._

"_Congratulations on your Unification!"_

When he had finally gone near the tree, a horribly recognized carved stone was near it. A sad smile forming on his lips.

_Antonio saw the Italian gasped a bit and had the most disheartening smile he had ever saw. The Italian looked at him and smile. Tears were welling up his eyes._

"_Grazie, big brother Spain."_

_The Spaniard ruffled Feliciano's hair with a grin. Assuming those tears were tears of joy._

"_So, where's Lovi? I want to give lots of hugs to him!"_

_Feliciano's smile turned into a sad frown and a stray tear fell down his cheek. His voice was cracked as he struggled to speak._

"_H-He... He's..."_

Spain kneeled down in front of the carved stone. Taking a deep breath, he placed the sunflowers near it. Words were written on it.

_The dark haired man expression fall. His mind thought of the worse. He took hold of the honey bark haired Italian's shoulder in front of him and looked him in the eye. Shocked emerald eyes met sorrowful caramels. Feliciano slowly started to cry, turning to heartbreaking sobs. Antonio's grip on him slowly falter, his emotion whirled in his head._

"_N-No... It can't be..."_

Tears slowly ran down his cheek as he still had his smile. Antonio took another deep breath and sang the last part of the song. But it was more like a plead than a tune.

"**So please... Don't take my sunshine away..."**

* * *

_**Here lies,**_

_**Lovino Vargas**_

_**Personification of South Italy**_

_**Italy Romano**_

_**A strong man**_

_**17**__**th**__** March 1861**_

* * *

**_Grazie_**


End file.
